


A New Meaning for "Let It Rip"

by WritingAngelMarie



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Dominance, From Sex to Love, Gay Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rival Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Sex Toys, Violent Sex, beyblades as sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAngelMarie/pseuds/WritingAngelMarie
Summary: Kai and Tyson are both turned on after their Beybattle. When Kai invites Tyson for a private battle, things go in an unexpected direction.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A New Meaning for "Let It Rip"

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't anticipating this getting so kinky, but I just let it go where it wanted. I didn't proofread, since I wanted to post this before going to work.

A New Meaning to Let it Rip

It was another amazing battle between Tyson and Kai.

“Way to go, dude!” Tyson exclaimed, raising a hand to give Kai a high-five. As usual, Kai ignores Tyson’s friendly gesture and turns around, his scarf flapping in the breeze. “What the heck, Kai?!” Tyson whines, “We’ve been rivals for years, and you’re  _ still _ giving me the cold shoulder?”

Kai walks out of the arena, back to the halls, toward the tournament prep rooms. Tyson runs after him. “C’mon, Kai!” he yells, “You can’t just leave me hanging after that! Can’t you acknowledge that you enjoyed that battle as much as I did?!”

Kai was facing away from Tyson. He couldn’t turn and face him. That would be admitting the truth. He would see just how much that battle affected him, physically. He could feel the blood rush to his groin, and it was getting uncomfortable.

Tyson ran faster and swerved in front of Kai.

“Can’t you just leave me a-” Kai froze mid-sentence when he looked down and noticed the bulge in Tyson’s pants.  _ So it affected him that way too, huh? _ Kai thought to himself.

“Aren’t you so  _ pumped _ that you want a rematch?” Tyson offered, with his fists raised to his chest in anticipation. He made no effort to hide his blatantly obvious boner. Kai wondered whether Tyson was too focused on Beyblading to notice, or if he knew and didn’t mind if Kai saw.

“Okay,” Kai sighed. His long black lashes closed over his eyes. “Let’s have a rematch. But not out there.” He tilted his head, pointing toward the room in the back of the hall. He continued walking without any further note, and Tyson gladly followed.

The room looked abandoned. It seemed like it used to be a locker room, but was now reduced to a storage closet. Kai locked the door immediately.

“Awright, I’m ready when you are!” Tyson started attaching his blade to his launcher in preparation for battle, when Kai suddenly pushed him against the locker. “What’s your problem? Don’t you wanna-”

Kai grabbed Tyson’s chubby face and forcefully kissed him. He spread Tyson’s lips and shoved his tongue inside. 

Tyson was confused at first and let out a muffled sound to express that, but when Kai planted his knee between Tyson’s thighs and started rubbing against his genitals, Tyson didn’t need any further clarification. He opened his mouth wider and fought Kai’s tongue back with his own. After feeling around the warm cavern of Kai’s mouth, he grabbed his tongue between his teeth and then sucked, as if he was a delicious popsicle that would melt if he didn’t eat it fast enough.

Kai let out a moan. It was the most beautiful sound Tyson had ever heard. Kai eagerly ripped off Tyson’s jacket and reached his hands up his yellow shirt. Kai’s warm hands felt so good against his skin. Pale sinewy hands rubbed his chubby tan sides and belly before working their way up to his chest. Tyson had enough pudge on him that his breasts were slightly squishy, and Kai loved it. He squeezed and kneaded his flesh between his fingers, and then pinched his nipples firmly.

“Oh, Kai!” Tyson moaned. He rubbed his groin against Kai, and the taller man could feel himself throbbing. He couldn’t wait much longer. Tyson was right here in his grasp,  _ begging _ for him. He couldn’t pass up this opportunity. 

Without warning, Kai quickly pulled Tyson’s pants and underwear down to his ankles.

Tyson’s eyes opened in shock. He couldn’t believe this was happening. His erect penis was dripping generously, begging for affection. He spread his legs, wanting so badly for Kai to enter him.

Kai smirked his usual evil smile. He grabbed Tyson’s squishy buttcheek and kneaded it in his fingers, as he unzipped his own pants with his other hand. When Kai revealed his manhood, Tyson gasped out loud. It was large, thick, and surprisingly pink, in contrast with the rest of his cool skin tone. It was so full that it looked like it was about to burst. Tyson blushed and smiled at the realization that he’s the one who made Kai so damn hard.

Kai pressed his large member against Tyson’s, making him squirm and beg. Tyson rubbed eagerly against him.

Kai took both of Tyson’s buttcheeks in his hands and spread them wide, before rubbing his dripping cock against his hole, making the blue haired man shudder. He opened his legs as wide as he could while standing. His legs were shaking. “ _ Please Kai.’ _

“I’ll bet you didn’t know,” Kai confided in a gruff whisper, “Ever since I first met you… I’ve wanted to  _ fuck you till you bleed _ .” As he said this, he shoved a finger into the opening, making Tyson yelped.

“W-we were twelve!” Tyson exclaimed, as his body shudders with the unfamiliar sensation.

“I didn’t know what it meant at the time,” Kai explained, “but I knew I  _ wanted _ you. I wanted to make you cry and scream and beg. I wanted to squeeze you and control you and feel you in my palm.” As he said this, he took Tyson’s cock in his hand and pumped.

“Aah!” Tyson whined, his precum spilling onto Kai’s manly fingers.

“When we battle,” Kai continues, “the sound of your screams gets my blood boiling… gets me so fired up! No other blader has ever made me feel this way.” Without any sort of lubricant, he shoves two fingers into his opening.

Tyson yelps again, and his knees start to buckle under him. With his strong arms, Kai grabs him by the butt cheeks and lifts him up, shoving himself into him!

“Oh, fuck, Kai!!” Tyson can’t keep himself from cursing, as the pain and pressure jolts through him. Kai shoves his entire length into him. Gravity pulls Tyson further into it. Before long, he gets used to the sensation and rocks along with Kai’s thrusts. Right when it starts to feel really good, despite the dryness, Kai gets more aggressive, and shoves against him so hard that Tyson crashes continuously against the lockers.

“Ahh, Kai!” Tyson feels the pleasure surge through him as Kai has his way with him. “That feels so good!”

As if to say “we can’t have that,” Kai, slaps his face so hard that he falls to the floor. Kai repositions him against the cold tiles and lifts his ass up into the air, before slamming back into him. He pushes as hard as he can, but something feels like its missing. He’s not fully satisfied. He remembers that Dranzer is in the pocket of his cargo pants, and he gets a sinister idea. He pulls out of Tyson for a second, leaving him throbbing and dripping in desire as he wonders what his rival and lover is up to.

Tyson hears a clack, followed by the sound of a ripcord releasing a beyblade. 

“AGGHHH!!!” Tyson screams in pain, as he suddenly feels Dranzer forcing itself inside of him, spinning and shredding his anus as it goes. He feels the blood trickle and has trouble catching his breath between screams, yet… His penis is perking back up in joy. His face turns red. Without thinking, he reaches for his butt cheeks and spreads them, begging Dranzer to go deeper. He never knew he wanted this, but it felt so damn good! 

Kai’s face turns crazed, the way it does during a really good beybattle. With Dranzer already inside Tyson’s ass, Kai moves in front of Tyson and shoves his large dick into his mouth, muffling his screams. “Oh, man, Tyson!” He sighs in ecstasy, letting the man suck and lick with all his usual gluttonous fervor. Whenever he saw him eat something big, he’d imagined Tyson doing this to him. His eyes rolled back as he rocked into Tyson’s mouth. Tyson swallows him deeper and deeper. Kai knew he had a big mouth, but he was still impressed. 

When Kai’s guard is down, Tyson reaches for his Beyblade that had fallen to the floor beside him. He continues to lick and suck up and down Kai, as his hand quietly releases Dragoon, which spins around Kai and shoves itself into his ass. Kai’s eyes open wide with shock as the pain wrenches him forward. Tyson takes Kai even further into his mouth. 

“Heh, you wanna play dirty, huh?” Kai ponders. He pulls himself out of Tyson’s mouth. With dragoon still in his anus, he gets behind Tyson again. Dranzer continues to spin inside of Tyson, and he’s starting to get used to the force. Kai can’t have that. With Dranzer still in there, Kai shoves his cock into him, forcing the ‘blade deeper into Tyson’s body! With one hand, he grabs Tyson’s chest. With the other, Tyson’s penis. He strokes and rubs and thrusts into him all at once. Tyson is about to reach his breaking point, and so is Kai. 

Kai feels the warm blood ooze out of Tyson’s anus, and a sadistic pleasure spreads throughout his entire body. Just then, Dragoon, whom Kai had forgotten about, shoves itself deeper into Kai. The force pushes him forward, and he ejaculates into Tyson, the orgasm making him shudder. He smiles wide in sadomasochistic pleasure.

Tyson feels Kai’s fluid shoot into him, mixing with Dragoon and his own blood. With Kai’s hand still embracing his cock, he too comes intensely. The two collapse to the floor as their blades stop spinning. They separate and retrieve their ‘blades, now tainted with each others’ bodies.

They lay there for a moment, bloody yet satisfied.

“So, this is what our relationship adds up to, huh?” Tyson questions, “Look at us freaks. Getting turned on by Beyblading…”

“Liking to beat the shit out of each other,” Kai adds, “Yeah, we’re pretty messed up. But who cares? It’s no one else’s business. We aren’t hurting anyone else.”

“ _ Else _ being the main word there,” Tyson pointed out.

“But you loved it,” Kai gave Tyson a knowing smirk, as he now laid on his back beside him.

“Hell yeah, I did!” Tyson confirmed. Somehow he didn’t even feel ashamed. It just felt like another Beybattle. Though his ass would be hurting for a while. “And I knew you were a sadist, I just didn’t know it was… like that.” He smiled at Kai, who didn’t seem to mind the label.

After a moment of silence, Kai said “...I don’t want this to be the end.”

“Whadda you mean?” Tyson asked, “who said this was the end of our rivalry?”  
“What I mean is…” Kai was having trouble forming his words. “I want more of this with you. Not just this…” He couldn’t figure out what to say next, and instead, he lifted himself up by the elbows and hovered over Tyson’s face for a second, smiled, and gave him the softest kiss.

“...Kai…” Tyson stared wide-eyed, before smiling back. “I love you too, you jerk.”

“I didn’t say that,” Kai defended, as he laid back down. He blushed slightly. 

“But you meant it,” Tyson clarified. “So you wanna be a couple?”

“Just…” Kai sighs, “don’t tell anyone. At least for a while, ‘kay?” 

“You bet!” Tyson smiled his wide, genuine smile, as he latched onto Kai’s beefy arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to include condoms and lube (which Kai would have in the pockets of his cargo pants), but I wanted Kai to be more aggressive and didn't want it to feel so... premeditated?


End file.
